


The Curse of a Broken Bottle

by DarkAcey



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Bodyswap, Comfort Food, Demonic Possession, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Flirting, Gay Male Character, M/M, Magic, Magic Made Them Do It, Magic-Users, Masturbation, Mpreg, Multiple Pairings, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sharing a Body, Sorcerers, Stuffing, Succubi & Incubi, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAcey/pseuds/DarkAcey
Summary: Following a late night of drinking, two apprentice wizards, Kaz and Rion sneak into an antique shop that belongs to Kaz's master, Arcturus. The apprentices' risqué fun puts more than their apprenticeships on the line after they accidentally break a bottle containing a lustful demon. Forced to become much closer with his master than he wanted, Kaz must work with him and Rion to recapture the demon and set things right.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7-16-19 Update: I rewrote the opening to start a little earlier.

Gas streetlamps cast the silhouettes of two drunk, giggling young men over the empty cobblestone street as they stumbled out of a bar. The taller of the two, Rion entwined his fingers with Kaz, who gave it a squeeze in return. Halfway to Kaz’s apartment, a chill autumn breeze tugged at their unbuttoned collars and open black robes. It tossed up leaves into the dark alleys of soot-blackened limestone buildings around them.

“Ah, brrr!” Kaz exclaimed with a shiver. He leaned against Rion’s arm and hunched up his slender shoulders. Grimacing into another cold gust, he noticed the shop where he worked was just ahead of them.

The shop’s window proclaimed _Arcturus’s Antiques and Artefacts_ in gold-leaf letters. Its name curled over a display of bottled salamanders, a velvet bag of a dead man’s knuckle bones, uncut crystal stones, ornate inkwells and quills, brass weight scales, and a curious set of leather-bound tomes. Inside the store were refurbished dining tables and shelves stacked with dozens of other thaumaturgic supplies and antiques. Though Kaz sometimes minded the front register, he normally worked in a closed-off backroom.

As he thought about that backroom, a drunk idea occurred to Kaz and he laughed.

“What?” Rion asked with a smile.

“Huh? Oh, nothing.” Kaz blushed, but continued grinning. “It’s nothing.”

Rion’s eyes narrowed as his smile widened. “Oh really?” He leaned forward to look down at Kaz’s face. The ochre streetlamp gave a gold tint to his partner’s dyed garnet-red hair and dark bronze skin, but his expression told Rion all he needed to know. “You’re blushing.”

“It’s the cold!” Kaz playfully pushed Rion away.

“Were you thinking about what I’m going to do to you at your apartment?” Rion asked, lifting his eyebrows and smirking. “Because I’m thinking about pinning you to the wall as soon as we get there.”

“N-no,” Kaz answered, but his voice went higher.

“Liar.” Rion laughed.

“I really wasn’t!” Kaz looked away, feeling his face getting warmer. Sheepishly, he murmured, “It was… something else.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Because it’s cold out, and, well, Arcturus’ shop is right there…” Kaz pointed to it. “I remembered that I haven’t really shown you where I work yet, and I thought…” He giggled. “I thought, I have keys – what if we fucked there?”

Rion burst into laughter. “In your boss’ store?”

“Uh huh.” Kaz nodded and continued giggling.

Rion stared at Kaz, seeming baffled by the incredulous idea as he ran a hand over his cropped black hair. Then he grinned and took Kaz’s hand again. “Let’s do it.”

“What?” Kaz jerked back. “You’re serious?”

“Yeah!” Rion took a step forward, tugging on Kaz’s hand. “Come on, it’ll be fun.”

“But—you’re sure?”

“Sure as your tight, little ass. I’ll warm us up in no time.”

Kaz wavered. He knew he should say no, but the wind was picking up again and they still had a ways to go before they’d make it back to his apartment. And he couldn’t deny that he was getting wet at the idea of Rion taking him somewhere so forbidden. It could be their little secret.

“Well?” Rion asked. “Even if we don’t fuck, I’d like to see what you and your boss keep hidden in the back anyway. It’s all supposed to be cursed or really powerful ancient stuff, right? Things he doesn’t show to the public?”

“Yeah.” Kaz bit his lip, but then sighed and smiled nervously. “Okay. Let’s go before I change my mind.” He hurried ahead to the shop’s emerald green front door. He fumbled to fish his keys out of his pocket, too inebriated and eager to get inside. Grinning, he said, “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

“We’re both definitely insane.” Rion laughed. He leaned over Kaz’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around him. His hand sneaked between the buttons of Kaz’s shirt and traced Kaz’s top surgery scars. Then he lightly pinched his nipple. Against his ear, he whispered, “I hope your master’s shop has thick walls.”

Kaz made a small sound of surprise and dropped his keys. “Rion!” He blushed and slipped out of his arms to get his keys. “Wait ’til we’re inside.”

Rion knelt down with Kaz. As Kaz picked up his keys, Rion’s large hand wrapped around Kaz’s willowy fingers. Rion bent to face Kaz with a mischievous smirk. “A little flirting never killed anyone.” He stood again and helped Kaz keep his hand steady as he unlocked the door.

A bell jingled in the stale, dusty air as they stepped inside. Fine jewelry and the eyes of taxidermy animals on the display tables glimmered in the light from the open door. Behind the counter stood shelves of clouded glass jars. The back wall had glass-door cabinets filled with ancient relics and skulls.

Rion shut the door and relocked it. “Now,” he said, pushing Kaz to the checkout counter, “where were we?”

“Ah!” Kaz fell backwards, grabbing a fistful of Rion’s robe. Before he hit the counter behind him, Rion caught Kaz with one hand. With an embarrassed but pleased huff, Kaz rested his forehead against Rion’s chest. “Warn me before you manhandle me, dumbass.” Rion’s grey sweater smelled like eucalyptus and patchouli from the potion ingredients he dispensed all day at his apprenticeship down the street.

“Can you blame me for being excited?” Rion leaned forward, pressing his chest and waist against Kaz’s slender body, and continued to hold up Kaz with one hand. The shadows of window letters and the ochre light of the streetlamps rippled over their robes like tiger stripes. Rion’s other hand ran down Kaz’s back, but his robe and the counter stopped him from going further. He pulled back away from Kaz to look down at his dark bronze face, then tugged on the black fabric of his robe. “I think it’s time to get rid of this now.”

Kaz breathed a laugh. “Okay, but let’s go to the back before someone sees us through the window.”

Bending down to peck Kaz’s cheek, Rion asked, “Would that really be such a bad thing?”

Kaz reddened to his ears. He smacked Rion lightly and said, “You’re gonna get me fired.” His smile stubbornly remained even as he tried to sound serious. “We should’ve gone to your shop if we were gonna be this stupid.”

“Then we definitely would’ve had an audience,” Rion answered. “You know Lyra likes working late. Although,” he added, looking roguish, “she probably wouldn’t mind a distraction if—”

“No!” Kaz cleared his throat and repeated more calmly, “No, I just want it to be us. Okay?” He moved his hands to fold his arms against the small of Rion’s back.

Rion leaned back to study Kaz for a moment. He frowned slightly. “Okay then.” He pulled Kaz into a hug and kissed the top of his head, breathing deeply in the smell of sandalwood and aged paper that permeated the smaller man’s bronze skin and garnet-red hair. Rion then stepped back again and pointed to a doorway with a curtain of amber beads. “You usually work back there, right?” Beyond the amber beads was shrouded in darkness.

“Yeah.” Kaz led the way and parted the amber beads for Rion to step into the dark hallway. Kaz snapped his fingers to make a flame appear at the tip of his thumb, illuminating horrid floral wallpaper. They walked down to a wide storeroom full of open-sided shelves packed with boxes and crates of every size. The light of Kaz’s little flame over his thumb hardly reached the back of the room. Sawdust packing and mouse droppings gathered in dark corners and along the aisles. They turned round the corner where a small oak desk was pressed against the opposite wall of the hallway. Like an afterthought, it had been tucked into an easily overlooked corner. A faded map of the world was pasted to the wall above it. Kaz flicked his wrist to toss his flame into an oil lamp sitting on a stack of books on the desk.

“Well… this is it,” Kaz said, as he self-consciously straightened some of his notes and dusted pencil shavings off his desk. His earlier drunken confidence was quickly evaporating. On the ground beside his desk was an opened crate with an assortment of oddly shaped bottles with paper seals inscribed with magic runes. They supposedly contained the demons of cardinal sins, but may or may not have been just decorative. Kaz had yet to confirm it either way using his master’s books. The bottle he was working on identifying before he left to meet Rion for their date sat near the edge of his desk, all crimson-pink in a heart shape. “There isn’t really a whole lot to see.” Kaz’s arms fell to his sides with a halfhearted shrug. “Cataloguing all the stuff Arcturus finds is pretty boring.”

“I still think it’s interesting.” Rion lifted up Kaz’s chin and rubbed their noses together. “You might discover something really neat one day, like a recipe for immortality.”

“Or a really handsy guy?” Kaz asked, half-smiling as he arched an eyebrow.

Rion laughed. The two of them had met two months ago while Kaz was minding the store. “Yes.” He pulled Kaz against his chest and nuzzled his neck.

“Ah…” Kaz’s breath hitched as a shiver ran down his spine. His cheek and shoulder shied away from Rion’s face. “That tickles!”

“Does it now?” Rion continued nuzzling and nibbling on his dark skin while his arm snaked under Kaz’s robe. His strong hand braced Kaz’s back again as he hitched him up, pushed aside his chair, and sat him down on top of his desk. His other hand began pulling one side of Kaz’s robe off his shoulder.

“R-Rion,” Kaz breathed, squirming under the assault on his neck. “Please…” His hand clutched Rion’s sleeve while his knees pressed against either side of Rion’s hips.

“God, you’re so hot.” The little whine in Kaz’s soft voice made Rion roughly tug off the rest of Kaz’s sleeve. He moved to kiss other side of Kaz’s neck and pulled down the other half of his robe. It slid down, nudging the crimson-pink bottle closer to the edge of the desk.

Kaz bent back his head, making whimpering sounds of pleasure as Rion ventured lower to bite his collarbone. Kaz’s hands groped at Rion’s sweater. His nails dug into the pliant threads over his ribs, and Kaz snaked his hand around Rion to hold his shoulder blade. He scooted forward on the desk to grind his crotch against Rion’s belt.

Rion pushed back with his growing bulge and slipped his fingers under Kaz’s shirt. Pressing his thumb against the bone of his pelvis as he held his hip, he smirked and said, “You’re sure getting eager now.”

“Shut up.” Kaz rolled his hips and tightened his legs around Rion’s to pull himself closer against the larger man. His face and neck burned with his blushing. “It’s your fault.”

“Oh really? How could that be?” Between kisses on his chin and cheeks, Rion said, “It’s not like I was doing _this_ yet.” Rion slipped his hand down between Kaz’s legs and pushed up.

Kaz cried out with surprise and jerked up. The desk rattled, shaking the crimson-pink bottle. Rion curled up his fingers against Kaz’s nub of sensitive nerves, making Kaz bite down on Rion’s shoulder to suppress a moan.

“Hey, fuck!” Rion gave Kaz an exasperated smile. “Be gentle, kitten.”

In answer, Kaz bucked his hips against Rion’s waist again and bit the collar of his shirt instead. He growled impatiently as he tugged on it with his teeth.

“Okay, okay,” Rion said, laughing. “Be a little imp then. But,” he said, bringing up his hands, “two can play at that game.” His hands darted up Kaz’s shirt to tease his nipples. He resumed nuzzling and sucking on Kaz’s neck as his thumbs rubbed circles over Kaz’s chest and surgery scars.

Kaz squealed, clamping down his arms over Rion’s fingers before he could tickle his armpits. He clawed at Rion’s sleeves and dug his heels into the back of Rion’s legs. His breath came in shaky gasps as he moaned, “Rion, ah… N-no, please, more… Rion!”

“Keep begging, kitten,” Rion whispered against his skin. “You’ll make me come just whining like that.” He rubbed his hand up and down Kaz’s chest, scars and stomach as he slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. Each pass up and down brought him closer down to Kaz’s pants, yet his fingertips barely grazed the top of his underwear.

“You asshole, please… Stop teasing me and just… hurry up already.” Kaz yanked up on Rion’s sweater and fumbled with his belt.

Rion undid the last button on Kaz’s shirt and knelt down, moving his belt out of Kaz’s reach. He began peppering his chest with kisses that left faint red marks. Each faded away moments after each touch of his lips. Kaz wove his fingers through Rion’s short black hair as Rion moved farther down. When he stuck his tongue into Kaz’s belly button, Kaz yelped and half-choked Rion between his knees.

“Oof!” Rion pulled back his head to look up at Kaz’s flushed, strained expression. He grinned at the sight. “Had enough yet?”

Kaz swallowed hard as his chest rose and fell quickly. “Yes, just please, Rion… Put your thing inside me.”

“Hmm…” Rion inspected Kaz as if he hadn’t answered. “Looks like a no. Better fix that.” Rion pushed Kaz against the wall, knocking over a stack of papers into the crate beside his desk. He pulled down Kaz’s shirt to his elbows and gripped his bare back. He put one knee on his desk as he leaned over him, drawing his teeth against his shoulders and upper arms.

A high whine escaped Kaz. Pleasure bordered pain as Rion kept edging him on. His arms were trapped in his sleeves, unable to defend himself from the onslaught or help hold himself up. He was slipping down despite Rion’s grip on him, and the edge of the desk was cutting into his back. His body was a feeble doll in Rion’s hands. Kaz never wanted to be anything else again.

“Rion, please, _please_ , I can’t…”

“Shit, you’re so damn sexy.” Rion pushed Kaz back up higher on the desk. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’ll wish I’d never stop.”

“Yes, do it! Please, I don’t care.”

“Okay, then get off my belt.” Rion pulled off one of Kaz’s sleeves the rest of the way off his arm and started unbuttoning his pants.

Kaz left his other arm in its sleeve as he undid the rest of Rion’s belt. As soon as he got it open, Rion unzipped his fly.

Rion pulled Kaz off the desk to slide Kaz’s pants down to his ankles. The cool air rose goosebumps on Kaz’s bare ass and thighs. Rion shrugged off his own robe onto the floor and yanked his sweater off over his head, leaving him in just his collared shirt. Dropping his sweater, he kissed Kaz on the lips. Rion cradled the back of Kaz’s neck to bring his face closer, breathing in his breath. Their tongues curled and teased each other while Rion pulled out his dick. He pulled Kaz forward and rubbed himself against Kaz’s swollen clit. Kaz moaned into Rion’s mouth and leaned farther onto his dick.

Breaking off their kissing for a moment to line up his dick with Kaz’s cunt, Rion squeezed Kaz’s ass and plunged himself inside. His balls hit Kaz’s entrance. The back of Kaz’s legs banged into the table, rattling the crimson-pink bottle.

Rion hooked one arm under one of Kaz’s legs and propped up his other leg on the seat of the desk chair. Bracing one hand against the wall behind the desk, Rion pulled out and forced himself back up into Kaz. The smaller man bounced up and down on top of the desk. The oil lamp flickered with the movement. In and out, the desk rocked with them. Kaz wrapped his arms around Rion’s neck and panted into his ear. Rion hit the tender spot in the deepest part of Kaz over and over.

Kaz clung onto Rion as he dug his heels into his back and behind his knee. Sweat gathered on his skin as his cunt slicked Rion’s dick. The moisture helped them increase their pace. His desk knocked against the wall with each upward thrust, jarringly loud amidst their labored breaths. Kaz continued whimpering, “Rion… Rion, _please_ … Ah!” He cried out as Rion bit his neck. Rion pressed his lips to Kaz’s pulse and sucked hard. “Ow! Yes, please, _harder_ … Rion…”

Licking and sucking, drinking in the scent of Kaz’s skin, Rion pushed himself deeper and faster into Kaz’s tight cunt. He readjusted his hold on Kaz, shifting his weight more onto the desk. Holding up Kaz’s leg and ass was making his arms grow sore. He was getting closer and closer to the edge, trying to hold out long enough for Kaz to climax first.

Rion’s dick kept sliding in and out of Kaz’s cunt, rubbing his clit and hitting his sweet spot. Kaz squeezed his legs around Rion. His knuckles paled with how he clutched the back of Rion’s shirt. Rising over the edge, Kaz bit the collar of Rion’s shirt. He grit his teeth on the fabric, stifling a scream. His knees pulled up to grip Rion’s chest while his toes curled in his shoes. Kaz rode out his climax as Rion kept rocking his body.

As Kaz grew limp, Rion lifted up Kaz’s ass to better feel his spasming inner walls clenching his dick. Then Rion came all too quickly. His hot cum filled Kaz’s cunt thick and fast. Rion set down Kaz’s leg and sat him back down on the desk, leaving his dick inside him as he lingered in his climax. Kaz kept his arms draped over Rion’s shoulders while Rion loosely held Kaz. Rion rested his forehead against Kaz’s as they caught their breath.

After a few moments, Rion pulled out and collapsed into Kaz’s desk chair. His dick dripped cum onto the floor. Kaz scooted back on the desk and rested against the wall. Growing cold because he still had his pants around his ankles and only one half of a shirt sleeve on, Kaz put his bare arm back into his shirt and pulled it up over his shoulders. He was too exhausted to rebutton it. He glanced down between his legs and began laughing. His cunt was leaking onto his robe, as he was still sitting on it. “Dammit,” Kaz said, too slap happy to stop snickering. “We forgot to get tissues first.”

Rion followed his gaze and then glanced at the floor. “Oops.” He laughed with Kaz. “Guess we’ll just have to fuck up the rest of your robe.”

“No way, just go get some toilet paper from the bathroom.” Kaz nodded to the dark corner of the storeroom. “It’s back there.”

“But I’m tired and it’s dark and scary back there,” Rion said, feinting fear.

“And I’m full of your cum. Do you want me to spill out everywhere?”

Rion grinned. “If I said yes, would you?”

Kaz tried ineffectively to kick Rion, hampered by his pants.

Laughing, Rion said, “Okay, I’ll be right back.” He leaned on his knees to push himself back up. He took the end of Kaz’s robe to wipe off his dick, earning himself another kick, before putting it back into his pants. Pointing to the oil lamp, Rion asked, “Do you have another light?”

Kaz lazily snapped a flame over his thumb. “I got this. Take the lamp.”

“All right.” Rion picked it up and slipped between the storeroom shelves. The lamplight bobbed with his footsteps in the spaces between boxes as Rion’s shadow followed him.

Kaz sighed in contentment as he held up his thumb flame. Though he was normally creeped out whenever he had to be in his master’s storeroom at night, as the shelves were packed with frequently dangerous relics, Kaz could only mentally repeat in pleased disbelief that his partner actually fucked him on his desk. He would have to return to this room tomorrow morning, face his master, and remember his crazy, spur of the moment idea. Kaz wasn’t sure if he would regret it or not. But, if the satisfying lethargy in his bones was anything to go by, Kaz figured he could live with it.

Rion soon returned and helped Kaz clean himself off enough to pull back on his pants. When Kaz got back onto his feet, his muscles felt like the electrocuted flesh of dissected frog legs. He pressed his face into Rion’s shirt for a moment, holding his waist while his legs remembered how to stay steady.

“You alright there?” Rion pet Kaz’s back as he smiled softly.

“Mhmm,” Kaz hummed, nodding against Rion’s chest. “Just sleepy.”

“Need me to carry you home?”

Kaz shook his head petulantly. “Nuh-uh. I can walk.”

“If you’re sure.” Rion playfully stepped back, catching Kaz off-guard. Kaz stumbled forward with a yelp. He caught himself on his desk, but his hand slipped on his robe. “Oh, shit!” Rion said, catching Kaz, but his robe knocked into the crimson-pink bottle. Both fell off the desk. The bottle shattered. Rion’s shoulders dropped. “Fuck.”

Kaz’s eyes widened. From the broken bottle rose a thick, bright fuchsia vapor. It expanded like a splash of milk into rose tea, sparking slightly like a thundercloud. Two dark spots like eyes appeared for a second before the vapor suddenly imploded. It shot towards Kaz’s stomach like an arrow.

Crying out, Kaz would have fallen if Rion hadn’t been holding him. The fuchsia vapor bounced off his waist, but arched back down  and rushed up between Kaz’s legs. It was sucked through Kaz’s pants into his cunt. Kaz tried to close his legs, yet it continued filling his womb and pressing against his inner walls. It writhed inside him, growing bigger and more solid. His pants seemed to tighten around his waist. His already overstimulated nerves went into overdrive under the assault. Kaz barely held onto Rion, crying from the mixing of panic and pleasure.

The last of the vapor disappeared inside Kaz. It continued wriggling and hitting his sensitive spots. Kaz felt it distend his stomach with each kick. Yet as moments passed into a minute, its thrashing began to slow and weaken until it seemed to fade completely. Kaz wanted to think it disappeared entirely, yet his pants still felt slightly tighter than normal, as if he had just eaten a large meal. It was almost a pleasant feeling, but it also left him still feeling aroused and unable to satisfy it.

“Kaz?” Rion asked cautiously, his voice taut with terror. “What the fuck just happened?”

Kaz let go of Rion to fall into his desk chair. He rubbed his hand over his stomach, baffled at its firmness. “Oh, God…” he moaned. Pressing down, he flinched as he felt whatever was in the bottle spasmed inside him. It stilled again after a moment. Kaz slowly removed his hand and let his arms fall to his sides. Mordantly, he mentally noted that this proved the bottles he was identifying were the real thing. They really did contain demons. He just still didn’t know what their purpose was. As the horror of his situation sunk in, Kaz lifted his head to face Rion. “That thing just got stuck inside me.” Kaz sunk down further in his chair. He put his forehead in his hand. “My master’s gonna kill us.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7-23-19 Update: expanded and edited some descriptions

“Your master won’t be that mad, will he?” Rion asked. “How expensive was that bottle?”

“I don’t know, probably a lot, but it doesn’t matter!” Kaz threw out his hands. “The fact I broke something period is what’ll piss him off.” Gesturing to his waist, he added, “That this happened because of it will just piss him off more, and we have no fucking idea what it’s gonna do or how to get it out.”

“Well, okay, but it’s not doing anything now, is it?”

“No, but I can feel it in there, and, nrgh…” He grimaced, curling forward. It spasmed again from his movement, hitting his sensitive spots. He crossed his arms over his waist. The pressure made the demon thrash more, making Kaz instinctively clutch himself tighter. “Oh, God, it’s weird. It’s making me all hot and horny again.”

Rion’s eyebrows knotted together, baffled. “Does it hurt?”

“No, it’s just weird.” Kaz spread his legs and rolled his hips forward, trying to ease his mounting need. The motion only further agitated the demon. “It’s moving around and I can’t…” He grit his teeth against a moan. “God, _fuck_ , if I could just rub it out.”

Rion hesitated before kneeling in front of Kaz. “Would another orgasm actually help?” He glanced at his crotch.

“I don’t know, but it’s driving me crazy.” Kaz balled his fist and pressed it between his legs. He started rubbing himself with the knuckle of his thumb, but quickly couldn’t stop himself from humping his whole hand. The demon inside him writhed harder. Neither was enough. “For fuck’s sake, _please_ …” Kaz undid his pants and stuck his fingers into his entrance. The demon was too deep inside for Kaz to reach it, though he felt it trying to push towards his fingers. Some kind of invisible barrier besides his cervix was holding it within his womb. “God dammit, it wants to get out, but it can’t…” Kaz groaned as its writhing kept edging him on. He started finger fucking himself, rubbing and pinching his clit. His breath devolved into needy panting.

Rion watched, torn between wanting to help somehow and knowing he ought to keep his distance for his own safety. The sight was both terrifying and ridiculously hot. If he hadn’t just orgasmed, he imagined he would have already pinned down Kaz to fuck him senseless. Struggling to look away, Rion made himself inspect the paper seal on the broken bottle. The magic runes meant little to him. Unlike Kaz, who specialized in enchantments and dabbled with spellcasting, Rion’s specialty was in potion making. The little Rion could gather from the runes was that it had something to do with the essence of lust.

“That could explain it,” Rion said to himself. The crimson-pink bottle had probably been filled with some kind of enchanted love potion, meant to spice up things in the bedroom, though it seemed unusually powerful. He wondered if that was because they broke the bottle instead of opening it properly. If it was meant to last for several doses, Rion knew Kaz would be in for one hell of a night, trying to work the aphrodisiac out of his system.

Glancing back at Kaz, Rion started in surprise. Kaz had pulled down his pants again and was leaning back in his chair, legs spread wide as he fucked himself as deep as he could with three fingers. His neck lay bare as his head craned back, eyes closed. The hickey Rion gave him looked like a pink rose. Kaz whimpered and breathlessly begged for release. Rion’s dick stiffened. His hands twitched to seize Kaz’s hips, but he forced himself to look away again and stay put. Whatever was in Kaz, he did _not_ want to get his dick anywhere near it.

Swallowing hard, Rion stood. He didn’t want to leave Kaz, but he knew his master’s apothecary would have to have something that could counter the effects of the crimson-pink bottle’s contents. If his master was in the shop, he could even ask her directly for help. The only problem would be explaining what happened, and it would probably mean revealing to her that Kaz was transgender. Rion knew Lyra would be understanding about it, but the last thing he wanted to do was out Kaz without his consent. Rion knew he was lucky to have earned Kaz’s trust at all.

“Kaz?” Rion asked, carefully avoiding looking at his partner as he tried to ignore his breathless whimpers. “Do you think you can hold out long enough for me to go to Lyra’s shop?”

“W-why?”

“To get a potion to counter whatever’s in you,” Rion answered. “I can try to run over there and get Lyra’s help if she’s in, but I don’t want to leave you here alone.”

“I don’t… either,” Kaz said, still frantically working his fingers in and out of himself. “I’m so close. Just gimme a, uh… Ah!” He came with a shout as he arched back his spine, lifting himself up on his toes as his neck pressed into the back of his chair. Gradually, his fingers slowed down and slid out of his cunt, glistening with his own moisture and the remaining residue of Rion’s cum. Kaz collapsed back into his chair. He rested one hand over his stomach while his other hung limp by his side. The writhing settled down to a gentle, full feeling. His eyes remained closed with an exhausted, blissed out expression.

Rion continued frowning in concern, though he was somewhat reassured now that Kaz had relaxed. “Feeling better?”

Kaz barely tipped his head forward, nodding. He murmured, “Uh-huh. Sleeping now.”

“You can’t sleep here. Do you want your master to find you like this?”

Kaz hummed a sound of dissent. “Carry me home.”

Rion couldn’t help but half-smile at that. “You’re taking my offer seriously now?”

“Mhmm.” Kaz pulled up his hands to rub his arms and shiver slightly. “Cold now.”

“Of course.” Rion picked his robe and sweater off the floor. “You’re still half naked, you know.”

“Dress me then. Too tired.”

Rolling his eyes, Rion said, “Okay, but only because you really do look exhausted.” He helped Kaz wipe off his fingers and cunt, then helped him pull back on his pants. Rion put his sweater on Kaz to help warm him. The soft, grey material made Kaz look like a ginger kitten curled in a blanket, as it was much baggier on him than on Rion.

Before Rion put back on both of their robes, he swept up the broken crimson-pink bottle with two pieces of paper and set down the pieces on Kaz’s desk. He could deal with it in the morning. Rion then knelt down with his back at Kaz’s feet and said, “Hop on.” Kaz sluggishly laid himself on Rion’s back and draped his arms over his shoulders. Rion hooked his arms under Kaz’s thighs and stood up. Hitching Kaz higher up on his back, Rion said, “We should probably still go see Lyra before I take you home. I’m worried that this stuff isn’t done affecting you.”

“Don’t care,” Kaz mumbled, barely still awake. “Want bed.”

“Are you sure?” Rion looked over his shoulder. Kaz’s cheek was pressed against Rion’s neck. He breathed softly, looking perfectly content.

“I guess I’ll take that as a yes.” Rion sighed and headed out of the shop. He had to put Kaz down on the counter to get his keys, but it didn’t take much more work to get outside and lock up the antique shop again. Rion told himself as he carried Kaz that he would talk to Lyra after he got Kaz home, either tonight or first thing in the morning.

* * *

Kaz woke with a start the following morning as his alarm clock rang. Its hammer buzzed against its bells, inching across his nightstand towards a glass of water and paper packet of powder leaning against it. Both sat on top of a note from Rion, a reminder for Kaz to take his birth control. The sound of his alarm grated at his ears, instigating his hangover. He got up onto his elbows to turn it off, but grimaced as he felt something wriggle beneath his bellybutton. “The fuck?” Kaz scooted back against his pillows to sit up and push down his blankets to look at his waist. Poking his stomach with his finger, he flinched as whatever was inside him responded by spasming. “Ho-o _ly_ _shit_ ,” Kaz groaned, clutching his stomach as it beat against his inner walls. “Why…?”

It struck him then, the memory of last night. Kaz cursed. He had broken a bottle that contained a demon of lust, and now it was stuck inside him. How he had managed to get back to his studio flat, Kaz wasn’t quite sure, but he vaguely remembered Rion carrying him. Kaz looked around his flat, half-expecting to find Rion sleeping in his oversized armchair, yet he was alone. He was surrounded by piles of laundry on the woven rug spread over his wood floors. Packed bookshelves lined the wall opposite of his bed with his armchair and chaise lounge in the corner. Dirty dishes were stacked in his sink. His kitchen table-turned-desk had a precarious mountain of mail. Everything in his room was as it should be, except for his stomach.

Since the demon inside him had settled down, Kaz swung his legs to get out of bed. It protested against the movement, making Kaz curse again. Evidently the demon didn’t like to be jostled. “Would you stop freaking out?” he snapped at his waist, slamming down on his alarm clock without looking at his nightstand to turn it off. “I can’t very well figure out how to get you out of me if you keep getting me all hot and bothered.”

Naturally, the demon didn’t answer, but nevertheless it seemed to stop writhing so much.

“That’s better,” Kaz said with a huff, too annoyed and groggy to think much on why the demon understood him at all. He stepped across his laundry to the kitchen, rubbing between his eyes to stave off a growing migraine. On habit, he filled his coffee percolator and put it on the stove. He yawned as he clicked on the burner. The demon rolled over inside him, calling attention to how suddenly hungry Kaz was.

“Fine, I know, I know,” Kaz muttered, rubbing his stomach as he bent to look into his icebox. He set out a carton of eggs, a loaf of rum-raisin bread, and a slab of bacon wrapped in brown paper. As he took out his milk, he took a swig from the bottle and ended up gulping down half of it before he finally lowered it with a gasp. Kaz blinked, staring somewhat confused at the bottle. “Well then.” He put a skillet on the stove. “I’m gonna need to get more milk,” he said to himself, cutting a generous slice of the raisin bread. He was about to set it aside, but his stomach rumbled like he hadn’t eaten in a week. Before his brain could catch up with his hands, he found himself taking a bite out of the entire loaf without realizing it until he had already chewed and swallowed.

Kaz shook his head and blinked again. “Huh?” He rubbed his eye with his knuckle, baffled by his lack of self-control this morning. He cut off the section he bit into and put the second slice with the first. Letting himself munch on the slice he started, Kaz then cut himself eight thick slices of bacon. He intended to have half of it now and save the other half for a BLT sandwich later. The bacon popped and sizzled as he laid them in the skillet, making Kaz lick his lips. He finished his first slice of raisin bread and chased it down with another quarter bottle of milk. He began eating the second slice while he cracked eggs into his skillet. Normally two eggs were enough, but he cracked open another two without a second thought. The yellows of his fried eggs were still runny when he finished his second slice of raisin bread, but he nevertheless plated one to eat it while he waited for the rest.

Kaz leaned against the counter, holding the plate near his face as he pushed the fried egg with a fork into his mouth. He practically inhaled it. The rest of the eggs disappeared this way, along with a third slice of raisin bread, while his bacon finished cooking. He barely gave it a minute to cool after it was done before he picked up two pieces. It burned his fingers as he ate the strips two at a time, but he moaned through his full mouth at how satisfying it was. He turned back to the skillet to get more before realizing he had finished all of them.

“Oh.” Kaz stared at the empty skillet for a minute, comprehending then just how much he ate without thinking. He put his hand on his stomach. His waistband felt too tight. The buttons on his shirt strained. He had almost filled out the sweater he was wearing over it, and Kaz realized with a start that it was Rion’s. “What the…?” Rion’s clothes were supposed to be too big for him. “How the fuck did I eat so much?”

As if in answer, the demon inside him shifted, as if nestling down for a nap.

“Fucking hell,” Kaz muttered, dragging a hand over his face. “This thing is gonna make me fat before I can get rid of it.”

Kaz poured himself a mug of coffee and turned down the heat on his percolator. Since his dishes were beginning to overfill his sink, he buckled down to wash them. The demon occasionally rolled over in his womb while he worked. It spasmed when Kaz leaned against the sink to place the last plate at the back of his drying rack. He grimaced at the sensation while he stepped back to dry his hands. Placing his palm over his stomach, he tried and failed to count the tendrils slithering against the inside wall of his waist. It felt like he had crammed a squid into shallow serving bowl under his shirt.

With a sigh, Kaz dropped his hand and went to take a shower. After he undressed, he stared at himself in the mirror. His garnet-red hair was tangled with bedhead and his bronze skin looked flushed. He ran a hand over the swell of his stomach, frowning with a feeling of dysphoria. Without Rion’s sweater, it looked more like the start of a three-month baby bump rather than a too-big meal. In a sense it was, though, Kaz noted sardonically. He sighed again and turned away from the mirror.

In the shower, the water hit his distended stomach and made the demon thrash. It nearly made Kaz’s knees give out from the sudden assault on his sensitive insides. He rested his forearm against the wall, letting the water run over his head and back, as he took deep breaths. His fingers itched to rub his stomach and clit, to make the demon pleasure him inside while his hand worked outside. He felt so full and heavy. The hot water ran down his skin and dripped down his nose and parted lips. It wouldn’t take long to get himself off again.

Giving in, Kaz sat down on the floor of his shower and let the water drum over his stomach. The demon writhed again, hitting him hard on all sides of his womb. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced with a man. Nothing had stuffed and stretched him out this much before. His big breakfast had made his distended skin so tight and sensitive. He massaged his swollen waist, feeling the demon hit his hand. He smirked spitefully at how much the demon seemed to struggle. The evil thing had gotten itself stuck in Kaz and made him overeat. The least it could do was make the inconvenience pleasurable.

Kaz took a slow, deep breath and rubbed his stomach. Continuing to caress his taut skin, pressing slightly with his palm to try to feel the shape of the demon moving under the weight of his breakfast, he slid his other hand down to his entrance. His forefinger and ring finger parted his outer folds. Holding himself open, he teased his clit with his middle finger and shuddered. The demon sunk lower within Kaz, as if growing heavier. Its arms or tendrils, whatever they were, pushed up hard against Kaz’s lungs at the same time.

“Oof!” Kaz grunted. He massaged the top of his waist and continued stroking his clit. “Please don’t…” he said breathlessly, even though the motion further stimulated him. It was bracing itself against his lungs to knock harder against the other side of his entrance. “You’re too… big. And… _ngh_.” Kaz gripped his stomach, gritting his teeth in pleasure. He felt the demon thrusting back and forth under his skin. It almost seemed to be rocking his whole waist with the force of its movement.

Kaz rotated his hips with its rhythm. He slipped his finger inside his cunt and pushed in a second. As he stretched his entrance further with a third, moving his other hand from his waist to help brace his fingers, Kaz whimpered. The demon’s tendrils writhed along the top of his distended skin, drumming against the thin barrier, while the rest of its mass swelled and pressed hard against the inside of Kaz’s cunt. Kaz desperately pushed his three fingers as deep as he could, but could not reach the barrier between them. Then he pulled out and thrust in again and again. He slowly built up speed and curled in his elbows to hold either side of his bouncing stomach. The water from the shower spray collected and ran down his arms. It trickled over his clit and hands. The heat of it and Kaz’s efforts left him flushed and panting.

All of it should have been too much – the weight of his stomach, the demon’s thrashing, his taut skin and stretched entrance – but it all compounded together and brought him to a blindingly high climax. He cried out, fingers hardly twitching as he rode out the waves of his orgasm. The demon slowly stilled. It seemed to curl into itself, shrinking back down in the bottom of Kaz’s womb.

After Kaz came, he slumped against the wall, feeling drained and deflated. The shower continued running. Several minutes passed before he worked back up the energy to stand and finish rinsing himself off. He stepped out of the shower in just a towel wrapped under his armpits. Rather than get dressed as he had planned, Kaz flopped face-first back onto his bed. He remained there for some time as his damp skin and wet hair soaked into his blankets. Only when he began shivering did he make himself sit back up on his knees. His towel slipped down to his hips.

“God,” Kaz groaned, pushing back his hair, “why did that make me so tired?” He glanced back down at his waist, but the demon was still. If Kaz could forget how much it had been moving before, he could almost convince himself his stomach was just distended from his breakfast. “Well, at least it seemed to help.” He redressed himself and put back on Rion’s sweater. Its scent and softness were a much-needed comfort.

Kaz poured himself another cup of coffee while he browsed his bookshelves for anything pertaining to summoning or controlling demons. Most of his materials were textbooks on the basics of magic theory and enchanting, but he had a few spellbooks that taught him skills such as his thumb lighter trick. When he bent forward to check the bottom shelves, he felt the demon jerk suddenly, as if Kaz had pinched it in his pelvis. It wriggled, aggravated. Kaz rubbed the area beneath his belly button to quell it. “Go back to sleep,” Kaz muttered, straightening back up. He felt it roll back from his belly button to the base of his pelvis.

Kaz knew before he started searching his bookshelves that he wouldn’t have anything to address the problem he had gotten himself into, but he was trying to delay the inevitable. Only his master, Arcturus would know what to do. Kaz just didn’t want to admit he fucked up.

Once Kaz finished his second cup of coffee, he took out a clean robe from his closet and left his flat. The demon occasionally stirred as Kaz walked back to his master’s antique shop. He wondered if the caffeine in his coffee was going to make its squirming worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Rion overslept. In his attempt to wake up early to talk to his master Lyra first thing in the morning, he ended up sleeping through his alarm. It was just before noon when he realized what happened. Cursing himself and worrying over Kaz again, he quickly got dressed in a navy blue sweater, combed his black hair, and pulled on his robe as he hurried out the door.

Saffron Street, the road where both the antique shop and Lyra’s apothecary resided, was living up to its name that morning. The golden ginkgo trees between each streetlamp lazily dropped leaves onto the sidewalk and cobblestone road. A temperamental breeze tossed up the bright carpet of leaves into little eddies that skittered around the legs and robes of the few people out and about that morning. Not magically-inclined folk had little reason to visit a district predominantly meant for the supplies and study of thaumaturgy, and both fully-fledged thaumaturgists and apprentices tended to be busy reading, experimenting, or otherwise divining arcane knowledge for the masses’ mundane matters like self-heating water pots. Such was the way of life. Though plenty of thaumaturgists used their time to find the secrets of magic’s inner workings, most tended to manufacture enchanted objects or medicinal potions.

When Rion arrived at his master’s apothecary, he found her dozing behind the counter with her cheek on her palm. Her mint-green hair was knotted up in a messy bun with cranberry red hair sticks. Rather than a robe, she wore a crocheted lavender shawl with multiple beaded necklaces. Rion sighed, exasperated.

“Lyra,” he said, rapping his knuckles on the counter near her. “Wake up. If you’re going to insist on staying up so late, you really ought to open later in the day or hire someone else to work mornings for you.”

“Hm?” Lyra sat up and stretched out her shoulders. “There’s no need,” she yawned. “I’m awake.” She then folded her arms on the counter and gave Rion an appraising look. A stick of incense trailed smoke by the register. Crystal sun-catchers slowly spun in front of the windows, casting glimmering light on the assorted tropical plants and round-bottomed flasks tucked into every corner of the shop. A maze of siphon tubes connected the flasks and dripped into the soil of every pot. After a moment, Lyra asked, “So, what brings you in this early? I thought I gave you the day off.”

“You did, but something happened with Kaz last night. We, uh, well…” Rion rubbed his jaw, trying to decide how to politely explain. “We went to shop he works at with Arcturus, and we accidentally broke a bottle of something, I don’t know what. Its label had a rune for lust, and based on what happened, I’m guessing it was some kind of aphrodisiac.”

“Okay, hold up,” Lyra said, putting up her hands in gesture for him to halt. “ _What_ now happened? I don’t want dirty details, but I know the stuff Arcturus finds is all bad news.”

“Yeah, I know.” Rion leaned back against the counter and put his hands on it behind himself. Facing the ground, he reluctantly explained how a pink cloud came out of the bottle and went inside Kaz, though he avoided specifying where or how exactly. “I took him back home because he seemed to be okay after that, but I just want to make sure he’ll be all right.”

Lyra frowned, deep in thought. She rolled one of the beads on her necklaces between her fingers as she said, “I’d have to see this bottle and label to be able to give you an answer either way, but how the bottle’s contents specifically targeted Kaz does not make it sound like it was any typical kind of potion. Turning into vapor is possible, but it should have affected both of you, unless of course Kaz has some kind of condition that made him more susceptible to it.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Rion said, though he did wonder if it was because Kaz was biologically female. “If it wasn’t a potion, what else would it have been?”

“Likely a spirit of some kind. It might have been given an order to pleasure whoever frees it, but it’s much more common to seal away wicked spirits and demons in vessels to stop them from running rampant. If that is the case for Kaz, he needs to be isolated immediately so we can exorcize it. It might have already possessed him, or it could be like a succubus, feeding off of his energy.”

Rion mentally swore. “Okay, then I better find him. Arcturus was expecting him to come into work about now, so Kaz has probably already left his apartment. Who would be able to perform an exorcism?”

“Arcturus can, actually, so Kaz will probably be fine if he’s going to him now.”

“All right, then I’ll go see if he’s at his shop already, and if not, I’ll have Arcturus come back to Kaz’s apartment with me.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Lyra waved goodbye as Rion left. “Good luck.”

* * *

Kaz hesitantly stepped into his master’s shop, trying to hide his internal discomfort. The demon had woken back up during the walk and spent the rest of the trip throwing itself towards every man Kaz passed on the street. The first time it happened Kaz stumbled, as if someone had bumped into him. Each way he was jostled, it was like the demon had thrown a lasso and yanked itself forward, pulling Kaz along with it. Kaz knew it made him look like a staggering drunkard, and the stares he drew didn’t help the situation. What was worse, many of the men whose eyes fell on him immediately seemed to fall into a trance, staring hungrily at Kaz’s body. Each time it happened, Kaz pulled his robe tighter around himself and picked up his pace, until he was nearly running the final stretch to his master’s shop. It left Kaz breathless and sweating while the demon squirmed, peeved.

Arcturus looked up from the book he was reading behind the counter as the door jingled. His eyes narrowed as he noted his apprentice’s bedraggled appearance through his gold-rimmed glasses. “Cassius?” he said, referring to Kaz by his proper name as he always did. “You look positively ill. Are you all right?”

Kaz shook his head, about to speak before the demon jerked him forward. “Ngh…” Kaz made it to the counter before collapsing against it. The demon began repeatedly knocking itself against Kaz’s bellybutton, making his stomach bounce against the front of the counter as it tried to get closer to his master. Kaz started getting wet between his legs. Avoiding meeting his master’s eyes, Kaz grimaced and said, “I’m sorry. I broke one of the bottles from that crate you got, and it…” He bit back a whimpering moan. The demon was rocking its whole body back in forth inside Kaz, making it very difficult for him to remain still.

“It what?” Arcturus asked, bewildered as a wash of warm energy seemed to flow around his limber body. It clouded his mind with a heady feeling. Both his well-tailored clothes and his long ponytail of pale blond hair seemed to float off his skin from the heat seeping into his bones, melting his strength. He leaned on the counter to stay upright.

Kaz couldn’t form a coherent response. The need for release overwhelmed his body. Feeling like a puppet on wire rods, his hand shot to his master’s neck and grabbed a fistful of his shirt. The demon pulled Kaz up on his knees onto the counter.

“Cassi—!” The press of Kaz’s lips onto Arcturus’ mouth silenced him. Like a tranquillizer shot, it made him reel backwards against the wall of jars and slump down. His eyes went wide as Kaz climbed off the counter and straddled his waist on the ground.

Kaz lost all control of himself as he grinded against his master’s crotch. He took off Arcturus’ glasses and threw them across the floor. With strength that was not his own, he put his hands between the buttons of Arcturus’ shirt and ripped it open. Arcturus weakly tried to push away Kaz’s hands, but Kaz grabbed his wrists and pushed him onto the ground. Kaz humped his waist and pressed his mouth to Arcturus’ lips. Arcturus inhaled to shout, but Kaz stuck his tongue deep past his teeth. Kaz sucked and bit at his lips. Arcturus made muted sounds of horror, unable to turn away his face or free his wrists from the grip of his possessed apprentice. Against his will, he felt himself growing hard under the assault.

When the last of Arcturus’ energy to resist seeped away, Kaz removed his hands from his wrists and began unbuttoning his pants. Arcturus watched, voicelessly begging Kaz to stop, though he understood now that Kaz could do nothing. The demon inside him likely relished his suffering, drinking up his pain and fear like a brandy cocktail. Disbelief joined his panic as Arcturus saw that Kaz had a cunt instead of a dick.

Kaz laid himself on Arcturus’ body as he pulled off his own shoes and pants. Free from their restraints, Kaz then unzipped Arcturus’ pants. His dick sprung to attention. Feeling betrayed by his own body and helpless, Arcturus looked away and tried to scream, but only a faint whimper escaped his lips. Kaz impaled himself on his dick. The hot, slick walls enclosed and clenched around his dick as if trying to pull him deeper.

Then Kaz lifted up his hips and rammed himself back down. Kaz gripped Arcturus’ wrists again and panted in his face. He made breathy, needy sounds as he rode Arcturus’ dick. In and out, grinding hard against Arcturus’ hips, Kaz dug his nails into Arcturus’ wrists. The demon inside him helped suck on his dick and push Kaz’s cunt down deeper.

Kaz came with a strangled cry, but didn’t slow down. His whole body trembled as he kept fucking his powerless master. His stomach hurt from the effort of lifting his hips up and down. The demon would not stop.

Arcturus held out for as long as he could, but he couldn’t stop the mounting pleasure in his groin. His balls clenched and fired heavy cum into his apprentice. As he came, Kaz’s grinding slowed down, as if trying to milk every drop. It coated Kaz’s inner walls and rushed up to his womb. It surged against the invisible barrier and burst through. The writhing, amorphous mass of the demon rushed out and down Arcturus’ dick. Its essence seeped into his skin, trading places with Arcturus’ spirit.

Feeling as if falling while the wind was knocked out of him, Arcturus lost his perception of his corporeal body. He existed in a void for a moment before becoming enveloped in soft warmth. The sensation was like floating in a heated water bottle.

Kaz collapsed on top of his master’s body. The writhing in his stomach was replaced by a small, still presence. As he remained hardly half-awake, Kaz felt his master’s body shift beneath him. He was gently lifted up and laid back down onto the floor. He blearily looked up as his master removed his own robe and put it over Kaz’s naked body like a blanket.

“Arcturus…?” Kaz asked weakly, confused. “What are you…?”

“Shhh…” The demon put Arcturus’ finger over Kaz’s lips and smiled. “Rest now. You’ve served me well.”

“Huh? But I—”

The demon kissed Kaz’s mouth. It stung his lips like exotic spices, then Kaz’s head lolled as he passed out. The demon stood back up, mended Arcturus’ shirt with a touch of his fingers, and zipped back up his pants. He left Arcturus’ glasses on the floor as he walked out of the shop.


	4. Chapter 4

Arcturus’ shop was quiet except for the ring of the bell when Rion stepped inside. Dust motes drifted in the sunlight shining through the window. Pendulum clocks on the wall ticked silently. A book sat on the counter, but the space behind it was empty.

Rion’s eyebrows lowered, unsettled. Going to the amber beaded curtain to the back, he called, “Arcturus? Kaz? You shouldn’t leave the front unattended.”

About to go investigate the storeroom, Rion recoiled when he heard Kaz groan and saw him lying on the floor. “Oh, fuck!” He knelt down. “Kaz, are you okay? What’re you doing down here?” He looked him over and noticed his shoes and pants in the corner. A robe that wasn’t Kaz’s was pulled over him like a blanket.

Kaz sat up on his elbow and rubbed his face. “I don’t know. I came in and saw Arcturus, and then the demon just started going crazy in me.”

“Shit,” Rion swore through his teeth. Of course Kaz already knew it was a demon. “You think you got possessed?”

“I—no, not really. Maybe?” Kaz’s face scrunched up as he tried to piece together what happened. “It just kept making me really hungry and horny.” He sat up the rest of the way and put his hand over his stomach, realizing then that he was naked from the waist down under the robe covering him. “Huh? How…?” Kaz paled at the wet feeling between his legs. “Oh God, I didn’t. I couldn’t have.”

“Couldn’t what?” Rion asked, growing more worried.

Kaz slid his hand under the robe to touch his entrance. His fingers sunk into cum. Flinching, he jerked back his hand and wiped off his fingers. “No, no, no, _fuck!_ ” Kaz held his forehead. “I think I just fucked my master.”

“You’re kidding me.” Rion’s shoulders slumped. “Where is he then?”

“I don’t know!” Kaz pushed his fingers through his hair, pulling on his scalp. “I was in front of the counter one minute, and then I was laying here on the floor!” He curled forward, putting his elbows on his knees. “God, this can’t be happening. How could I fuck him? How could _he_? His cum is in my cunt.”

Rion cringed. “Okay, just stop right there and calm down.” He rubbed his temples with one hand, trying to block out the image of his partner getting cream-pied by another man. He pulled his hand down to his chin and sighed. “Obviously you weren’t in control, so don’t blame yourself. Arcturus probably couldn’t do anything either.”

“Then where is he?” Kaz dropped his hands and looked down at the robe laying over his lap. With a start, he realized it was Arcturus’ and then faintly remembered him putting it on top of him. “Wait…” His mind had been too fuzzy to remember, but now he knew. “ _Fuck._ ” Kaz face-palmed. “The demon took over Arcturus.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Kaz groaned, tipping back his head to face the ceiling with a pained expression. “I remember what he said now. I ‘served him well.’ God _dammit_ , what are we supposed to do now? That thing is running around in Arcturus’ body!”

“I don’t know, but we need to take care of you before we figure that out,” Rion said. “Can you get up? I can carry you to the bathroom to help you clean up.”

“I think so?” Kaz leaned forward to stand up and felt more cum drip down his thigh towards his butt and onto his robe beneath him. He grimaced and knew then that he would have to do laundry tonight. Reddening in shame, he said, “I’m leaking too much to get over there.”

“Okay, then I’ll be right back.” Rion jumped up and hurried to the bathroom to get Kaz tissues. After he returned, Kaz cleaned himself off and pulled back on his pants. Rion helped him stand back up. “Let’s get you back home so you can shower and change, all right?”

“Okay.” Kaz felt unsteady on his feet and slightly sick to his stomach. Even though he knew that the demon was possessing Arcturus now, he still had a small bump pushing out his stomach and making his waistband too tight. Kaz hoped it would fade away soon.

When they got back to Kaz’s flat, Kaz dropped his robe on the floor with the rest of his laundry and began taking off his shirt as he walked to his bathroom. Rion stood in the middle of the room and swung his hands front to back, feeling too awkward to sit. Kaz closed the bathroom door and turned on the shower. Rion looked around at Kaz’s clothes. Calling to him in the bathroom, Rion said, “I’m going to get your laundry started. That okay?”

“Sure,” Kaz called back. He opened the door a crack to drop his clothes on the floor outside.

Glad to have something to do, Rion gathered up Kaz’s clothes, left out a clean outfit outside the bathroom door, and took them down the hall to the communal laundry room in Kaz’ apartment building. Rion sat down while the washing machine worked. He leaned back his head and sighed, deep in thought.

Despite that Kaz had just showered that morning, he remained under the spray of water, as if it could wash away the complicated mix of guilt, fear, and revulsion that filled him. His mind kept fighting itself, trying to piece together what happened and deny it entirely. Even if he and Rion could get Arcturus’ body back, Kaz still raped him. He’d never be able to face his master again. He’d have to quit his apprenticeship, probably move away, never see Rion again, and end up poor and homeless because no one would take on a failed apprentice. Why should they? He was too stupid, awful, didn’t deserve help – the thoughts kept repeating themselves in his head.

Tears fell with the shower water. Kaz sunk to his knees, clutching his arms around himself, unable to stop the sobbing that began wracking his body. He dug his nails into his arms. His choked cries sounded too loud over the white noise of water hitting the shower floor. He didn’t want Rion to hear him. He couldn’t accept his comfort now. How would Rion even want to touch him again, after what he did?

When the water began running cold, Kaz climbed out and dried off. He faltered after he opened the door and saw Rion left him a clean change of clothes. The kind gesture made him tear up again, but he was too spent to properly cry. Instead he simply got dressed, took a blanket off his bed, and curled up in the overstuffed chair in the corner of his flat. It wasn’t the same as wearing Rion’s sweater, but sitting in his favorite chair was the next best thing.

Rion returned not long later with a basket of damp clothes, as Kaz’s apartment building was not nice enough to have an electric clothes dryer, and smiled slightly when he saw Kaz curled up in his chair. While he hooked up the clothesline to the mounts on opposite sides of Kaz’s apartment, he asked, “You feeling better?”

“Sort of,” Kaz murmured, pulling his blanket tighter around himself. He pressed his knees closer to his chest, trying to ignore the firm, half-moon of his waist pressing against his thighs. His stomach had been roiling sporadically, almost as if the demon was still inside him, but it wasn’t nearly as strong as before. Kaz couldn’t tell if it was some leftover presence or if it was just his womb slowly recovering from being abused so thoroughly. For whatever reason, it made him crave a milkshake and mac n cheese, but he didn’t have the energy to make food.

“Sort of is better than no change at all,” Rion said, clipping up Kaz’s shirts. “As soon as I’m done, let’s go get lunch somewhere nice, okay? It’ll be my treat.”

Kaz weakly shook his head. “No.”

Rion paused as he picked up another shirt to hang. “No? Why not?”

Kaz chewed on his lip. His words bounced against the inside of his skull, getting lost on their way to his tongue. He did not speak.

“Kaz?” Rion dropped the shirt back into the pile and knelt down beside him. “We don’t have to go out anywhere if you don’t want to. If you have food here, I can make something for us.”

Kaz sunk deeper into his blankets. “No.” He couldn’t bring himself to look at his partner.

Rion sighed, letting his head fall. “Okay, well, you have to eat at some point today. I haven’t eaten anything yet, so I’d rather get something sooner than later.”

“You eat then,” Kaz managed to mumble, feeling guilty all over again for being such a bother. He knew Rion was supposed to be at work right now.

“Kaz…” Rion said, exasperated. “Don’t be like that. We’re gonna fix everything, okay? You don’t have to wrap yourself up like a sad moth cocoon. Just tell me what I can do.”

Kaz curled up further, putting his forehead on his knees, and said nothing in response.

Rion’s shoulders slumped. “All right then.” He stood back up. “I’ll just finish hanging up your laundry and then we’ll figure out what to do about food.”

It didn’t take long for Rion to hang up the rest of Kaz’s clothes. He went into the kitchen next and put away the dishes Kaz had washed that morning. There wasn’t much in the fridge, as it looked like Kaz hadn’t gotten groceries recently, but there was rice and dry pasta in the pantry, among other things. It was enough for him to do something with it. Rion turned away from the pantry to face his partner again. Kaz was still curled up exactly as he was.

“Kaz?” he called from the kitchen. “Tell me what you want me to make. I’m going to make something whether or not you answer.”

Kaz reluctantly lifted his head. It struck him as odd, Rion standing in his kitchen, as if he had always been there and always would be. He swallowed back a lump in his throat and chewed his lip again. His hands fidgeted with the hem of his blanket. Haltingly, he said, “Mac n cheese.”

Rion smiled at Kaz’s small triumph of speaking. “Okay, mac n cheese it is.” He turned back to the cabinet to take out the dry pasta.

Kaz watched Rion work from the shelter of his blankets, soothed by the domestic sounds of cooking: the cabinet opening and closing as he took out a pot, the patter of water filling it in the sink, the click of the stove as he put it on to boil and heat the oven. Rion then took out a block of cheese and what little was left of the bacon, and Kaz remembered then that there wasn’t enough milk to make the cheese sauce. Rion seemed to be either oblivious or unperturbed by this fact, however, making Kaz confused.

Rion put the pasta in the boiling water. While it cooked, he grated the cheese, diced the bacon, and tossed the bacon into a large cast-iron pan. The bacon sizzled while Rion stirred it around with a wooden spoon. The savory smell drew Kaz from his chair, but he did not remove the blanket from his shoulders as he shuffled to the kitchen table. He began sorting through his mail to make room for their lunch, though most of the pile simply ended up being moved to the floor against the wall. It was the least he could do in return for Rion cooking for him. When he noticed Rion take flour and a can out of his pantry, Kaz looked baffled and asked, “Chicken stock?”

“You can use it as a substitute for milk,” Rion answered. “You were almost out. Did you not notice?”

“No, I knew,” Kaz answered. “I just forgot.” He hesitantly entered the kitchen, holding his blanket close around himself. “Will it taste the same?”

“Not exactly. It won’t be as creamy, but the flavor will be close enough.” The bacon finished cooking, so Rion scooped it out of the pan into a bowl. Rion then used the bacon grease to start a roux. “Would you open the chicken stock?”

“Uh, sure.” Kaz pulled his blanket higher up on his shoulders and fished out his can opener from a drawer. He set the opened can beside Rion and looked over his arm at the slowly browning roux. His stomach rumbled and he unconsciously rubbed it. Licking his lips, he said, “It smells good. I didn’t know you could cook.”

Rion chuckled. “Thanks.” He glanced down at Kaz while he stared hungrily at the pan. The small bump he rubbed surprised Rion, as he hadn’t noticed it before, but he thought better than to mention it. “It’s easier than potion-making, so you shouldn’t be that surprised.”

“I guess.” Kaz went quiet again, thinking that Rion really was too good for him. How could he deserve someone who would cook and do his laundry without complaint?

“Help me start adding the stock and cheese,” Rion said as he continued stirring the roux. “I can’t do it very well one-handed.”

Startled out of his thoughts, Kaz said, “Okay.” He slowly started adding the stock and cheese as Rion directed, letting him mix it together in parts until he had a thick sauce.

“The pasta should be ready to drain about now. Want to do that for me?”

“Sure,” Kaz answered uncertainly. He hiked up his blanket again to pick up the pasta pot and dump it into a strainer. His blanket started slipping again from his shoulders, but Rion reached behind him to catch it and pull it back up. Kaz looked surprised and blushed at Rion’s grin.

“I got you,” he said, patting his back before he pulled his hand away. “Bring the pasta over.”

Still flustered, Kaz picked up the strainer and tipped it over the pan. Rion used the spoon to guide it into the sauce and then dumped the bacon bits in as well. After he mixed it all together, he turned off the stove, topped it with more cheese, and made Kaz step aside so he could put it in the oven. Closing the oven door, Rion said, “It won’t take long now. Do you want me to make anything else to go with it? I saw some sourdough bread I could slice up and toast real fast.”

Kaz shifted his weight from one foot to the other, hesitant to say yes, but nodded regardless. His stomach still seemed to bubble intermittently behind his belly button, making him feel empty and starving despite his large breakfast.

“All right then,” Rion said, smiling at how cute Kaz looked, standing so timidly with his bulky blanket. “You can sit back down if you want.”

Kaz shook his head and remained standing to continue watching Rion work.

With a chuckle, Rion cut the bread and changed the oven’s heat to broil to quickly toast the bread and finish melting the cheese topping their lunch. “Step aside,” he said when it was time to take it back out. He grabbed a trivet, put it on Kaz’s kitchen table, and set down the bubbling mac n cheese. Rion then pulled out a chair for Kaz. “After you.”

Blushing somewhat, Kaz allowed himself to sit down. He fiddled with his blanket to get it to stay over his shoulders and wrap around his legs. Rion went back into the kitchen to get the toasted bread, bowls, and utensils. Before Rion could even begin serving Kaz, the smaller man took his fork and stabbed it into the pan to get a bite.

Rion laughed. “Somebody’s impatient.”

“Shut up,” Kaz said before blowing on his fork. He put the bite in his mouth, but then immediately yelped, “Hot, hot, hot!”

Rolling his eyes, Rion tapped off a scoop of mac n cheese into Kaz’s bowl. “What did you expect? I literally just took it out of the oven.”

“I dunno,” Kaz answered with his mouth still full. He managed to swallow his bite. “It’s good, though.”

“Of course.” Rion went back into the kitchen to get two bottles of soda. “You’re too silly for your own good sometimes.” He used the edge of Kaz’s counter to take off their caps before returning and holding one out for Kaz. “Take this and let your food cool for a bit.”

“Fine.” Kaz petulantly took a sip and sucked on the top of the bottle to cool his tongue on the glass.

“Really?” Rion raised his eyebrows at Kaz while he sat down.

“What?” Kaz asked without removing his mouth from the bottle.

Rion shook his head with an exasperated laugh. “Nothing.” He seasoned his mac n cheese with a little salt and pepper. Absentmindedly, stirring his bowl, he said, “I love you so much.”

Kaz stiffened, shocked, and stared at Rion. It was the first time he had said it.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hm?” Rion noticed Kaz staring at him as he lifted up a bite of his mac n cheese and then realized what he said. “Oh.” He lowered his fork. “Right.” His face reddened, sheepish.

Kaz sunk in his chair and pulled his blanket tighter around his shoulders. Quietly, hesitant, he asked, “Do you really mean it?”

“Well, yeah.” Rion lifted his shoulders. “I really care about you. You do all these little things that make my heart flutter, and I like being able to keep care of you.”

Kaz remained silent, his mind fighting with the truth of Rion’s words and his feelings of shame. Eventually, he managed, “Why? I messed up so bad, and…” His throat closed up with the threat of tears, even though he thought he had already cried them all out.

“Kaz, hey, come on.” Rion’s tone took on a warning, concerned tone as he leaned over to rub Kaz’s shoulder. “It’s okay. That damn bottle only broke because I wasn’t being careful, and I should’ve known better than to let you be alone before we had someone else check you over. There was nothing you could’ve done to make today not suck like it did.”

“Maybe, but _I_ decided to fuck there in the first place, and my master…” Kaz shook his head. “How am I ever supposed to fix this? There’s no way I can keep being his apprentice after this.”

“I don’t know.” Rion sighed, leaning back and rubbing the back of his neck. “But I do know that you’re tearing yourself apart over all of this and I hate it. You’re entitled to feel like crap because all of this does suck, but I don’t want you to think you suck too, because you don’t. This is all just a shitty thing that’s happening and we’ll get through it eventually, one way or another.”

“But I don’t want to wait for ‘eventually,’” Kaz whispered, gripping his blanket more tightly.

“Well, we don’t have to wait idly. As soon as we’re done with lunch, I want to go back to Lyra. You can stay here if you really don’t want to go out, but I’d rather not leave you alone again.”

Kaz was quiet again for a minute before he hesitantly picked back up his fork and picked at his macaroni. “Do you really think she would be able to help us?”

“If she can’t, she can probably at least recommend someone else who can,” Rion answered.

Stabbing noodles onto his fork, Kaz weighed the choice to stay and sulk or to leave with Rion and talk to his master. Kaz had only spoken with Lyra on a handful of occasions. Her blithe personality didn’t inspire him with confidence, but he supposed going to her wouldn’t be that bad, especially if he let Rion do all the talking. He lifted up his fork and took a bite. While he chewed, he said, “I guess I’ll go.”

Rion smiled ruefully. “Thanks. We can leave whenever you’re ready.”

“Okay.” Kaz swallowed his bite and found his appetite returned, so he quickly dug into the rest of his bowl. When Rion was almost finished with his serving, Kaz filled up his own bowl again.

Rion raised his eyebrows, silently questioning the second helping. Kaz rarely ate so much. Watching him continue to eat, Rion set down his fork and sat back in his chair. He wasn’t going to comment on Kaz’s increased appetite until he filled his bowl a third time, leaving little left in the baking dish. Kaz continued eating as if it was his first serving. Baffled, Rion asked, “How are you still hungry?”

“Huh?” Kaz glanced up like he had been in a trance. He wiped off cheese from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. “I don’t know. I’ve been starving all day.” He looked back down at his bowl and then his waist. It looked like his girth had gained another inch, but it was hard to tell if it was just because he was slumped over or if he had really eaten that much.

“Did you forget to eat this morning?”

“No.” Despite thinking to himself that he should stop, Kaz picked up another bite. “I actually ate a lot earlier too.” The stretch of his stomach felt good even as it strained against his shirt buttons. He readjusted himself in his seat, tugging down on his waistband to stop it from pinching his hips.

Frowning, Rion said, “I think you’ve had more than enough then. You’re too small to be able to fit all this food.”

“It doesn’t hurt.” Kaz took a long sip from his soda. The bubbles almost made him feel full before he burped into his hand.

“Kaz.” Rion stared at him, exasperated. Kaz continued putting bite after bite into his mouth. “Kaz, c’mon. I saw how tight your shirt is getting. That isn’t normal.”

The comment made Kaz pause. Dropping his fork, he crossed his arms over his distended waist. “Well, neither is getting a demon shoved up my cunt,” Kaz answered petulantly. The combined bulk of his lunch and breakfast rested heavily inside him, gurgling occasionally as it was slowly digested. Its weight pressing down behind his pubic bone was making him aroused again in spite of his guilt.

“I know, but you don’t have to make it worse.”

“It’s not like I can help it.” Kaz avoided looking at Rion. He felt his face heating with embarrassment, self-conscious of his stomach and its effect on his libido. “I thought this demon left when it took Arcturus, but it’s still affecting me as if it’s still in me.”

“You don’t think it’s multiplying, do you?” Rion asked, afraid of the possibility.

“I have no idea. The only thing that’s different is that it’s not really moving around anymore.” Kaz shrugged. “Or I just can’t feel it as well underneath all of the food I’ve had today.”

“Either way, I don’t like it.” Rion pushed out his chair and stood up. “Let’s hurry and clean up, okay?”

Grudgingly, Kaz said, “Okay.” He put his hands on the table to help himself stand. The change in position made his stomach seem to stick out farther. He ran his hand over its slight curve, debating how noticeable it was.

“Is it moving around again?” Rion asked, unable to stop himself from staring while he picked up their bowls.

“No, I just feel fat.” Kaz walked over to his mirror and sucked in his breath to look at the difference. His waist went flat instead of becoming concave, but otherwise looked normal. Exhaling, he bit his lip when the curve returned. If the rest of him wasn’t so skinny, he probably wouldn’t have noticed a difference. But because he was used to being thin as a matchstick, the bump looked unnatural. “Does it look that bad?”

Rion put the dishes into the sink to soak and joined Kaz by his mirror. His reflection stood a head taller than Kaz and his shoulders were twice as wide. Turning away from the mirror, Rion looked down at Kaz and pet his back. He bent down to face him with a slight smile. “A little extra tummy fat isn’t going to stop you from being my favorite sexy kitten.” When Kaz blushed, Rion pulled him into a hug. “It’s worrisome right now because we don’t understand it, but you look fine.” He leaned back again to regard him and his waist. “Honestly, it’d be kind of cute under different circumstances,” he added, poking his stomach. “Gives me more to grab.”

“Hey!” Kaz swatted away Rion’s hand, but his compliment nevertheless reassured him. “There’ll be no grabbing anything until we know this thing isn’t going to cause more trouble.”

Rion laughed. “Fair enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! If you enjoyed reading, you may be interested in my main work, Go Off the Deep End, or my myriad of other spin-off stories.


End file.
